


Tucked In Tight

by Udunie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Object Insertion, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: But, despite all that, Andy somehow still managed to become his friend. Sure, they didn’t spend that much time together, but that was mostly because Hank didn’t like other people, only Andy, and the boy was kind enough not to drag him into situations he didn’t like.Andy was good like that. He always told him when he was going out so he didn’t worry, and he always gave him a surprised - pleased - little smile when he came home and found Hank waiting up for him.Hank had a feeling that Andy liked him back.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kou/gifts).



> This was done for the lovely Kou who donated to Doctors Without Borders and prompted me over at F*CK 2K16 Charity Month!
> 
> Thank you so much for your donation, I hope you will like it!
> 
> Also, my undying thanks to the wonderful Emma who helped me with this :D

Hank had a bit of a crush on his roommate, if he wanted to be honest. Andy was cute - blond and short and slight, like a pixie or a fairy prince. He was also very outgoing, with a ton of friends and a very active social circle.

He was the exact opposite of Hank. 

He was awkward, never knowing what to say or what to do to make people like him. Even back home, he didn’t have any friends, he was always the ‘weird kid’ in high school, and unfortunately that didn’t change in college either.

He didn’t even try anymore. All he wanted was to be left alone in peace.

But, despite all that, Andy somehow still managed to become his friend. Sure, they didn’t spend that much time together, but that was mostly because Hank didn’t like other people, only Andy, and the boy was kind enough not to drag him into situations he didn’t like.

Andy was good like that. He always told him when he was going out so he didn’t worry, and he always gave him a surprised - pleased - little smile when he came home and found Hank waiting up for him.

Hank had a feeling that Andy liked him back.

It wasn’t something they’d talked about. Hank didn’t think it was needed. Andy always waved at him when they saw each-other around campus, and sat beside him at their Econ lecture. Nobody else was so kind to Hank, so it was very obvious.

The only problem was that Hank was a bit too shy to act on their mutual attraction. Even though he was sure that Andy would never say no to him - not after being so close over the semester, he was still hesitant.

The great idea came when he sneaked into Andy’s creative writing class. He didn’t take it himself, but he knew that his roommate had a presentation that day, and he wanted to show his support, so he sneaked in. 

Andy talked about Disney, and how they changed the original stories they based their cartoons on. Hank wasn’t really well versed on the topic; when he was a kid he always stole his big brother’s horror movies and watched those instead of Disney, but he knew what they were about.

What Andy talked a lot about was Sleeping Beauty. He spent a lot of time explaining how the movie was one of his favorites, and comparing it to the original fairy tale, where the princess wasn’t kissed, but fucked and even had a child while asleep under the curse.

When he talked about that, he looked right at Hank, and he could swear that he gave him a wink.

Oh.

***

He knew what he had to do. Andy was probably just as shy as he was, and couldn’t say it right into his face, but the signs were all there. First that lecture, then during midterms he mentioned - multiple times - how he wanted to sleep for a hundred years.

Just like Sleeping Beauty. Hank found the story romantic too. Not the Disney version, but the original. He wanted to be a prince like that, someone who took care of his lover so well that she wouldn’t have to do anything other than just lay there and be pretty. He liked the idea, and now that he knew that Andy wanted it too, there was nothing stopping him.

***

He waited until their last day before break, wanting to finish their term in the best note possible. Andy - just like he suspected that now was the time - decided not to go out with his friends, and stayed in to pack up most of his belongings. It was really sweet of him, this time they didn’t have to wait until he came home from partying.

Hank offered to bring him a cappuccino from the vending machine in the hall, giving the boy a conspiratorial smile. He didn’t want to ruin the magic. Andy made himself look suitably surprised before agreeing, but he was obviously a bit nervous, too.

That was completely fine, Hank was also anxious, it would be their first time together after all.

He went outside and bought the cappuccino, stirring the sleeping drugs he managed to get his hands on. He’d read the instructions carefully. It would be enough to knock Andy out until morning, and that was plenty of time to make their own version of the fairy tale.

He bought a coffee for himself, because he knew he would be up all night and went back, watching as Andy drank his cappuccino. He made a bit of a face at the taste, but when Hank asked him what was wrong, he forced a smile and drank it all up.

***

It didn’t take longer than twenty minutes for Andy to fall asleep. He didn’t even get to bed, just nodded off while packing his clothes and toppled over to his side. Hank had to smile.

He tried to wake him carefully, but Andy showed no sign of consciousness, his pretty, long lashes as soft as feathers as Hank ran the pad of his thumb over them. Andy’s lips were pink and soft looking, slightly parted in his sleep.

He really was just like Sleeping Beauty.

Hank locked the door of their room and pulled the curtains closed, not wanting anyone to be able to see his Andy like that. He was only there for Hank. It was their little secret game.

Of course, Hank was a gentleman, and also a prince right now, so he quickly finished the packing for Andy, putting his clothes into his suitcase, and stopping occasionally to smell his shirts. Andy smelled so good, it reminded him of ripe cherries in the summer.

His hands were shaking after he was finished, his pants feeling a bit too tight from knowing what was going to happen now. Carefully - oh, so, so carefully - he turned Andy onto his back and undressed him. His skin was warm where his knuckles brushed against it as he pulled his clothes off, and it sent a shiver down his spine.

Andy was beautiful, more beautiful than any person he’d ever seen before, and for a second he had to stop and gather his thoughts, he was so shaken by how lucky he was to have Andy all to himself.

His skin wasn’t much darker than Andy’s but it seemed almost waxy against the creamy, peach complexion of the boy’s thighs. His princess was shaved down there - a pleasant surprise. Hank could just imagine him cleaning up in the bathroom, waiting for this to finally happen. Andy must have thought about him when he did it, such a sweet, sweet lover.

He almost dropped the tube of lube he bought for the occasion. It had been a humiliating experience, the cashier gave him a look that he didn’t like, so he frowned at her until she stopped staring. But it was absolutely worth it.

Hank never had sex before. Oh, he knew how it was done, he watched porn sometimes. He liked the scary ones though, the ones that looked like a cross of porn and horror, he got hard a lot faster that way. Sometimes he thought about Andy like that. What if he had to be chased through the woods naked? With big, ugly dogs chasing him? Or. Or what if he was kidnapped and locked in a cell? If he was hurt by someone - by Hank - until he admitted that he loved them. People in those movies always knew what was the best for their victims. They were always right.

Hank put the lube down, wondering what to do. This wasn’t a porn movie, he could do whatever he wanted. He wondered what Andy would want. He’d had sex before. At the beginning of the semester. It was okay, because they haven’t yet connected with Hank back then, and although he felt a bit of resentment, he loved Andy too much to be angry about it.

***

Actually, the very moment when he realized he loved Andy was after such a time. One day he came back to the dorm, only to find a sock on the locked door. It had been weird, because Andy was relatively neat, and he had no idea why he would leave his sock lying around like that, but somebody told him that it meant that he was having sex in there.

Hank had been angry, but he didn’t know why. He’d sat down by the door and waited for more than an hour for Andy - and a guy he didn’t know - to finally come out. Andy had looked very apologetic, maybe he already felt something for Hank by then too.

He left with the guy and Hank could finally go into the room. He couldn’t take his eyes off his roommate’s rumbled bed. He could see some… some jizz on the sheets too. It made him curious, so he locked the door and sat on Andy’s bed, rubbing his fingers all over the wet spot on the sheets, smelling it, tasting it…

He got hard before he realized it and ended up jerking off right there, adding his own load to Andy’s, and that’s when he knew he was in love.

***

Hank decided to take his time. The break was starting tomorrow, and he wanted to have some fond memories of their time together when they were apart. He ran his hands up-and-down Andy’s smooth body, learning all the nooks and crannies, pinching his pink little nipples and dipping his fingers into the creases of his body. He was like a living statue - beautiful and serene. 

Hank felt like he was having a religious experience.

He leaned down, slowly, even though he knew he couldn’t wake up Andy - and licked at his lips. Just with the tip of his tongue, just to know how he would taste. He knew that he could kiss him, but for some reason he was sure that Andy would wake up then, and then the magic would be over.

Once he had that first taste, he couldn’t get enough. Andy was like a candy. A lollipop made just for him. Hank licked at his neck, tasted his sweet, hard nipples, the depth of his navel. To his shock, Andy was half-hard by the time he finished. He didn’t know why he was surprised, after all, this was what both of them wanted, but it still filled with warmth to know that even when he was asleep, Andy had such a honest, eager reaction to his touch.

For a long moment, he looked at Andy’s chubby, naked cock, but didn’t dare touch it. Oh, he wanted Andy to feel good, just as good as he was going to feel, or even better, but he wanted Andy to love it like the princess in the fairy tale; only by having love made to her.

That’s what he was going to do.

***

He parted Andy’s smooth, silky thighs, mouth flooding with saliva at the sight of his secret place. Once again, his fingers began to shake as he opened the lube, carefully warming it on his fingers before reaching down and running them over his lover’s entrance.

Andy was so warm down there, relaxed and inviting, opening up to him easily. Hank knew he wanted it to, that this was all about them, but it was still shocking. He’d never felt so welcomed in his life as he felt the first time he dipped his fingers into Andy’s waiting hole.

His cock was hard, almost enough to hurt, but he took things slow, wanting to enjoy every second of being joined with Andy. His insides were unbelievably smooth, sucking on his fingers, pulling them inside into the heat of his body.

Andy’s cock jerked on his belly, making Hank smile. He should have known how much Andy wanted this. Ever since he broke up with that fool he’d been seeing in the beginning of the semester, he didn’t look at other people. Only Hank. He always, always came home to him. Oh, yeah, sometimes he had hickies, or his lips were bitten red, but that was only teasing, dangling what he could have in front of him.

It was lucky Hank was not the jealous type.

By the time he judged Andy to be ready there was a wet patch on the front of his pants, and he hissed when he touched his aching cock to pull it free.

Hank had been called a monster by his classmates back in high school. He didn’t understand why at first, yeah, he was a bit bigger than the people in the porn he watched, but he thought that it had to be normal. Of course, after he started paying more attention he realized that that wasn’t the case at all, and that he was really big down there, but that was okay. Andy was made for him; he was made to take everything Hank had to offer. That was how love worked.

His cock looked huge when he lined it up to Andy’s tiny, pink hole. Huge enough that he lost his nerve for a second, but the his roommate turned his head, moaning in his sleep and he knew that it was the sign he’d been waiting for.

Hank pushed inside slowly. Even with the languor of sleep and the preparation of three fingers, it was hard. But - when the fat head of his cock finally popped inside he knew that it was all worth it. He couldn’t stop himself anymore. His hips jerked forward in a brutal thrust until he was buried to the balls.

Andy whined, a flush blooming high on his cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” Hank panted, bending down to taste that intriguing color with his tongue as he started fucking forward, fast and rough.

The lube made squelching noises as his cock stirred up Andy’s insides, but he just couldn’t make himself slow down now that he began. His body seemed to have its own mind, with every fiber of it bent on ruining Andy for anybody else.

He didn’t know how long he did it. It seemed to be over in a flash, but by the time he came he was drenched in sweat, a droplet of it slipping down the slope of his nose and falling into Andy’s parted mouth. He came with an almost pained grunt, and he couldn’t remember it ever feeling like this, like he was finally complete.

He lay there for a while, feeling like jelly until he gathered his strength again. Hank pulled out slowly, his eyes glued to the place where they were joined and when his softening cock finally slipped free, Andy’s hole remained open. It wasn’t that lovely, innocent pink anymore. It was gaping and reddened with a mix of lube and come trickling out of the darkness inside him.

It looked a bit scary, and Hank thought that it must feel bad too, so he did the first thing that came to mind, and picked up the flashlight Andy kept on his bedside table, pushing it in as deep as it would go. It was almost as thick as his cock had been, but not quite.

Andy still hadn’t come. He felt ashamed. He should have made Andy come on his cock, and now here he was, spilled and exhausted, and Andy unsatisfied.

Hank looked around the room, trying to figure out what to do. He’d been bigger than the flashlight, so maybe that’s what he should do. Stuff Andy full until he came too.

There weren’t many things he could use, or at least that’s what he thought until he saw the bunch of highlighters on his desk. They were pretty fat - fatter than a finger - if he could just get some of those inside, he was sure Andy would be happy.

The first one - green - went in almost easily, and he almost stopped there, but Andy moaned again, his flush reaching almost to his nipples. Who was he to say no to that?

The yellow one was a bit of a fight. He had to press one of his fingers in first to stretch the tired muscles a bit until it could fit, and he saw Andy’s cock twitch when he finally managed to get it inside.

One more than.

Pink. The last one was pink, just like Andy’s blush, like he’s hole had been before Hank fucked him. It didn’t want to go inside, not until he poured some more lube on Andy’s hole. He moved the other’s around a bit, making space for this one, but it still took a lot of effort to put it in where it belonged.

There. 

Andy looked beautiful - like he always did - but with the flashlight and three highlighters sticking out of his hole, Hank somehow found him even prettier.

He accidentally jostled the flashlight as he tried to take a closer look and Andy moaned - this one was not like the others, this sounded high and needy and everything he wanted, so he did it again, tapping it with his fingers, pushing it in and out of him. It was almost a shock when Andy came. He was still one moment and in the next he jerked, like he’d been electrocuted and his cock shot a thick load of come over his taut belly.

Hank couldn’t help but smile. He leaned down to lick it up, not wanting even the smallest drop to go to waste, and carefully pulled the covers up over his lover’s body.

“Good night, Sleeping Beauty,” he said, voice sounding scratchy as he kissed Andy’s soft lips before turning off the lights.

He would be gone before his lover woke up - had to catch his plane - but he knew that Andy would know what happened when he woke up and found himself still full and stretched. He would love it, Hank was sure.

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you like it!
> 
> you can find me at udunie.tumblr.com
> 
> and you can find F*CK 2K16 Charity Month at fuck2016charitymonth.tumblr.com


End file.
